starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Age of the Old Republic - Satele Shan
Age of the Old Republic - Satele Shan is a one shot story about Jedi Master Satele Shan during the age of the Old Republic. The story is part of the Star Wars - Age of the Old Republic stories. Synopsis On Tython in 3687 BBY, Jedi Padawan Satele Shan was training under the tutelage of her master Kao Cen Darach avoiding training droids and their continuous fire of laserblasts while blindfolded. Kao commends her on her performance when they notice a Tsunga-class Light Cruiser arriving above Tython. Kao worries this might mean that something troubling is up ahead and he returns to the Temple, while Satele continues her training. She is then cornered by three students harassing her, pushing her, but Satele manages to contain herself. She is then rescued by another Padawan, a Nautolan named Roa Veel to push them all away. As Satele and Roa continue training, Kao returns from the Temple to his Padawan and tells Satele to get ready, they are to travel with a Republic transport to the world of Naasuvuu, in the Naboo system. As they board the Tsunga-class Light Cruiser, Satele meets a young Republic soldier named Jace Malcom who welcomes her aboard and they get further acquianted. As the Republic shuttle arrives above Naasuvuu, Kao reveals why they have been send here. There was a report by the Republic SIS that a slave trafficking network is employed by the Hidden Hand, an organisation previously known for supporting the Sith Empire. They have been send here to take it down and bring the slaves back to Republic space. The shuttle sets down and the Republic troops set up a basecamp and Kao Cen Darach sends Satele out with a scouting party to find the hideout of the Hidden Hand on the agricultural world. Satele and the soldier Jace Malcom lead the group through the wilderness and they are ambushed by a pack of trained Rashu Cats. While a few troopers have been killed, Satele and Jace manage to kill the pack, but this attracts the notion of the Hidden Hand. While the hired goons of the Hidden Hand follow them, Satele and Jace manage to get back to the basecamp, revealing to Master Darach that they found the Hidden Hand. Sending out multiple patrols to scout the area, Master Darach decides to see where the attacks are coming from, while he, Satele and Jace take to the probable base of operations of the Hidden Hand. Arriving there, they indeed discover that the leader of the Hidden Hand is speaking with a representative of the Sith Empire, a Lord Karvos. Lord Karvos notices the appearance of the Jedi and the Republic Trooper and orders the leader of the Hidden Hand to take care of them. Hidden assassins appear from the dark corners and they are forced to defend themselves while Lord Karvos tells Master Darach to give it up. He then disconnects and Master Darach, Satele and Jace easily take down the assassins. Before being able to approach the leader of the Hidden Hand, the leader sets of a series of bombs that kill some of the Republic troops that came with them before triggering the explosives inside their headquarters. Satele sees no out and instead chooses to use the Force to enclose the explosives with the leader and therefore kill him. Tracking down the remainder of the explosives, they find another marketplace that is crowded and Master Darach says they need to work fast. Satele and Jace get into the marketplace themselves to track down the explosives, while Master Darach goes to the slave market on his own. He there finds the slaves that were transported by the Hidden Hand network but also finds out that the slaves have rigged bomb collars at them. Darach tells Satele and Jace to come to him and with the combined powers of him and Satele they manage to free the slaves from the collars before turning against the slave traders of the Hidden Hand. While Satele and Master Darach disarm them, Jace sees no other way but to kill them, sending a message to the Hidden Hand and Lord Karvos. Before the people can close in on them, Master Darach, Satele and Jace take the slaves with them to their ship and they fly off. Returning to Tython, Master Darach and Satele explain to the slaves that they freed, that they are welcome to stay on Tython and some of the Twi'lek slaves express the desire to built up a new community southeast of the large Jedi Temple. Master Darach permits them so after shortly speaking to the Jedi Council, while Satele and Jace think they should inform the Senate of what happened on Naasuvuu. Master Darach says it may be an isolated incident. Satele and Jace then say goodbye, with Jace promising they'll meet again. Satele lingers a while, but Master Darach warns her not to form attachments and they resume training. Series Star Wars - Age of the Old Republic